generadorrexfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rex Salazar/Galería
Opening de Generador Rex Rexito xD.png Doc_rex.jpg tecnobrazos opening.PNG tecnobrazos opening2.PNG BFS opening.PNG Rex_open_2.PNG punkbusters opening.PNG opening image5.PNG opening image5-1.PNG opening rex ride.PNG opening rex 3.PNG opening rex 4.PNG Prototipos (Arte Conteptual) Prototipo de Rex, Agente Seis, Bobo Haha (Arte Conceptual).jpg Prototipo de Rex, Van Kleiss, Bobo Haha, Multi Cara E.V.O y Smackhands (Arte Conceptual).jpg Prototipo de Rex, Van Kleiss, Agente Seis, Bobo Haha y Venti Movil (Arte Conceptual).jpg Clansificando El Día en que Todo Cambio Smack Hands En su primera vez en El Dia en que Todo Cambio.png 185px-Rex and bobo.PNG 185px-NeedleFingers.png 185px-Prop 2.PNG 185px-RexandFriends.png 185px-Rexthedaythateverythingchanged8.PNG 185px-Rex.jpg Flying.png Teoría de Cuerdas 185px-RexBB.png 185px-REX3.png Más allá de El Mar Rex y Circe a casi a un beso.jpg 185px-Rex-beyond-the-sea.PNG Bajo Llave 185px-Rex_445.PNG El Arquitecto (Episodio) El arquitecto portada.JPG Jacob invitando a rex.PNG Jacob y rex.PNG Rex comiendo.PNG Rex comiendo carne y pure de papas.PNG Rex con un aparato tecnologico.PNG 185px-Rex_1124.PNG Congelados 185px-Rex 3r 7.PNG Promesas, Promesas Agente Seis dandole palmaditas en la Cabeza a Rex.jpg Lider De los Mutantes 185px-Rex_wet_hair.jpg Expuestos 185px-Rexexposed 17.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 16.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 13.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 10.PNG 185px-Rexboboexposed.PNG 185px-Rex Salazar Exposed.png 185px-Rex Salazar Exposed3.png 185px-Boboexposed8.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 9.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 8.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 7.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 5.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 3.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 2.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 1.PNG 185px-Rex Salazar Exposed4.png Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Upgrade-smackpunch.gif Ultra rex tecno turbinas.jpg Ultra-t rex.jpg Smackhands2.jpg 185px-Rex-Heroes United 11.PNG 185px-Rex-Heroes United 12.PNG Rex ojos raros.PNG Pobre Rex....PNG Ben y Rex despidiendose.PNG Ben apunto de entrar al tecnocañon.PNG Rex rayos en las manos.PNG Ultra Rex le gano a Rex - TKO.PNG Ultra Rex le gano a Clockwork.PNG Ultra Rex-in-tko.png Generator Rex: Agent of Providence 196px-Rex Caesar-Agent of Providence.PNG 196px-Rex and Circe-Agent of Providence.PNG 196px-Rex and Circe-Agent of Providence 2.PNG 196px-Rex and larvus.jpg 196px-Rex fighting quarry.jpg 320px-Rex and big Kleiss-Agent of Providence.PNG 320px-Rex glasses-Agent of Providence.PNG 320px-Rex in Agent of Providence.PNG GenRex Screen2.jpg GenRex Screen4-150x150.jpg Gen Rex-Agent of Providence.PNG Phantom of the Soap Opera 608px-Rex-Phantom of the soap opera 12.PNG 615px-Rex-Phantom of the soap opera 2.PNG 599px-Rex and Noah03-Phantom.png 599px-Isabela Rex Actress-PhantomOpera.png 616px-Rex Isabella and Actress.PNG 622px-Rex-Phantom of the soap opera 11.PNG Riddle of the Sphinx 185px-Riddle of the Sphinx Rex 1.png 185px-Riddle of the sphinx4.jpg 185px-Riddle of the sphinx2.jpg 185px-Riddle of the sphinx1.jpg Assault on Abysus 656px-Rex-AOA 02.PNG Rex Biowulf and Circe.PNG 648px-Rex-AOA 01.PNG 185px-Circe Rex- AOA.PNG 185px-Biowulf and Rex-AOA.PNG 185px-Rex Circe.PNG 185px-Rex-AOA.PNG 651px-Assault On Abysus-Rex Circe Rebecca and White.PNG 637px-Assault On Abysus- Rex Circe Rebecca.PNG Remote Control 598px-27.png 598px-They'll lead us right to him.png 598px-40.png 598px-11.png 598px-25.png 598px-21.png Remote Control-Rex 17.PNG Remote Control-Rex and Cricket 02.PNG Remote Control-Rex 12.PNG Rex blushing.png Remote Control-Bobo 02.PNG 184px-Remote Control-Rex 07.PNG Remote Control-Rex 06.PNG Remote Control-Rex 03.PNG Remote Control-Rex 02.PNG Remote Contol-Rex and Bobo.PNG Remote Control.png Clasificando Promesas, Promesas.png|Rex con Trece años de Edad siendo encontrado por Agente Seis. Rex y Circe a casi a un beso.jpg|Rex y Circe a casi a un Beso. Rex y Circe.jpg|Rex y Circe Rex en la Escuela de Greenville, Ohio.png|Rex en la Escuela de Greenville, Ohio. Rex con la familia de Jacob en El Arquitecto.png|Rex con la familia de Jacob en El Arquitecto. Dra. Holiday con Vestido..png|Dra. Holiday con Vestido. Rex y la dra holiday.png Noah y Rex.png Rex3.png Rex en un sillon.png ermanito.jpg|hermanito|link=Rex Salazar Epi7.png Epi5.png Epi4.png Epi2.png Rex power.png Brecha episode3.png Image5.PNG Image2.PNG Image1.PNG Rex con la espadita xd.PNG Rex hablando con Bobo haha cuando tenia 13 años.png Promesas, Promesas.png Rex, con su mano con Nanites a punto de ser Activados.png|Rex, con su mano con Nanites a punto de ser Activados. Si si la milesima imagen de Rex.PNG Traje invisible.PNG Rex y vankleiss en la cuenta de bobo.PNG Rex vs un evo.PNG Rex traje de providencia.PNG Rex traje de buseo.PNG Rex sonriendo.PNG Rex siendo observado por el evo computacional.PNG Rex recostado.PNG REX PODERES.PNG Rex pilotando una nave.PNG Rex otra vez XD.PNG Rex molestando a Noah.PNG Rex mirando televicion para disgusto de noah.PNG Rex en familia holyday.PNG Rex disiendo bobo enserio compartes las donas.PNG Rex corriendo.PNG Rex con el conejo.PNG 180px-Double trap.jpg 250px-Basic.jpg Jacob y rex.PNG Jacob invitando a rex.PNG rex con un aparato tecnologico.PNG rex comiendo carne y pure de papas.PNG rex comiendo.PNG 185px-Rex 98.PNG 185px-Rex dirty look.jpg 185px-Rex talking to bobos butt.jpg 185px-Rex throwing ball.gif 185px-Bobo.PNG 185px-GeneratorRexBadlands.jpg 180px-CureDBS.jpg 185px-China rooftops.jpg 185px-709px-The Gang.jpg 185px-Rabble.jpg 185px-Rex and Quarry.png 185px-Rex nanites powers.jpg 185px-Kiuyhuh.PNG 185px-Yurff.PNG Uno sige dentro de Rex.PNG Uno hablando atravez de Rex.PNG Rex y uno gritando.PNG Rex todo mecanico.PNG 150px-Funchunks.jpg 185px-U8y76.png 185px-You wanna see a photo.jpg 185px-Ytyg.jpg 185px-Trvgf.jpg Rex y uno gritando.PNG El Cazador (Rex usando el Punk Buster).png GeneratorRex.jpg genrex_rex_174x52.png 185px-Rex and bobo.PNG 185px-NeedleFingers.png 185px-RexandFriends.png 185px-Prop 2.PNG 185px-Rex 996...PNG 185px-4.PNG 185px-Quarry and rex.PNG Flying.png 185px-Rex smiled.jpg 185px-Bobo Rex Holiday.jpg Rex 9888.PNG Rex 1126.PNG Rex 984..PNG Rex 958.PNG Rex 952.PNG Rex 946.PNG Rex 74...PNG Rase943.PNG Prop 2.PNG 185px-Rex Punk Busters Exposed.png 185px-Rexexposed 4.PNG 185px-Rexexposed 15.PNG 180px-Rex Journal1.png 185px-Rex grounded 8.PNG 185px-Rex grounded 7.PNG 185px-Rex grounded 13.PNG 185px-Rex-noah grounded 5.PNG 185px-Rex and jungle cat.PNG 185px-Rebecca grounded.PNG 185px-Rex grounded 1.PNG 185px-Rex grounded 9.PNG 185px-Breach and Rex 2.PNG 185px-Gen rex promo 2.PNG 185px-Rex six minus six 2.PNG 185px-Rex time portal.jpg 185px-Lolbreachssmirk.jpg 400px-Gen rex promo.png Rex ojos raros.PNG Pobre Rex....PNG Rex rayos en las manos.PNG Rex viendo el portal....png Van Kleiss = Corre, corre YA VIENE.png Rex = Urgaste la basura otra vez ¬¬.png Rex invisible googles.png En TKO Ultra Rex le gano a Rex - TKO.PNG Ultra Rex vs Rex 2 -TKO.png Seis golpeando a Rex - TKO.png Rex tecnobrazos golpeando a Ultra Rex - TKO.png Rex golpeando a Seis con los tecnobrazos - TKO.png Rex le gano a Seis.PNG Ultra Rex vs Rex - TKO.png Ultra Rex-in-tko.png Rex le gana a Rath TKO2.png Rex tecnobrazos TKO.png en:Rex Salazar/Gallery Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes